A Sparrow's Interview
by Emo-FaexCore
Summary: (ch6 is now up. 10-14-04) This isn't the best of the best but it's good. It has Jack and Will in it. Trust me it will be interestin.g The story leads up to the tilte but the leads away and back again some how. Read this and review. Twill be great.
1. The beginning

A/N: Sorry if this story isn't all that great. It is my first and again I am sorry if it stinks. Before you get to read my story first is the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Will Turner (he who plays him owns I). I do not own Elizabeth (Swan) Turner. I do not own set-up-person 1 or 2 (but i did make them up for my story). I do not own the voices either (the voices own I).

Chapter 1: The Beginning

...Will Turner walks in the front door.

Will: Elizabeth I'm back. Elizabeth, where are you?

There is a minute of silence. A tumble-weed rolls across the floor. Will walks toward the bathroom but then hears people talking.

Voices: Where would you like it?... OH, Please just set it up near the plug-ins.

Will walks into the entertainment room.

Elizabeth turns around.

Elizabeth: Will, darling how was your day? I hope you didn't get hurt. Will... what's wrong?

Will: what is that bloody thing? And who are they?

Elizabeth looks over her shoulder and back at Will.

Elizabeth: Well Will, that THING is a TV. And they are just the people setting it up for me.

Set-up-person 1: Have a nice day Kids.

Set-up-person 2: Well Mrs. Turner the TV is all set up. now all ya need to know is how to work the bloody thing. Follow me.

Elizabeth and Will walk over to the TV.

Set-up-person 2: Now yous two listen here. This grey button is the power, that's what turns this tube on. These two buttons change your channel. Right now you kids only have 3 channels. And these last two buttons is the volume. The brown one is up and the dark brown one brings the volume down. Well that's everything so enjoy... Good day Mrs. Turner, Mr. Turner.

The set-up-people leave the Turner's house.

Will looks at Elizabeth.

Will: So this was your productive day? I'm out there bustin' my butt and I come home to you watching two men set up a---a--- whatever that bloody thing is.

Elizabeth interrupts.

Elizabeth: Will this isn't you. This isn't the same boy I met 12 years ago. You've had a rough day. Lets test our new TV.

Elizabeth walks over to the TV and turns it on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review!!! The story gets way more interesting if you review.

Will: Yes Yes it does. Trust me I know I'm In it.

Jack: Is it my turn yet? When do I come in? PEOPLE PEOPLE REVIEW!! You do want me right? Interview and you can have me.

Jack Snickers to himself.


	2. News Cast Part I

A/N: Well here is My second chapter... Here is were it starts getting interesting. The appropriateness has left the building for a few lines. LOL... Well R&R!!!

Disclaimer: I don not own Will Turner (he owns I). I do not own Elizabeth (Swan) Turner. I do own ILeeN and Ben Dover (teeheehee). I do not own Commodore Norrington. I do not own Sarah Howard (she's my friend though 'so back off'). I do not own Scarlett. I do not own the Double shot expressos either. I do own the News Center in my story though (again BACK OFF).

Chapter 2: News Cast Part I

Will: Umm... Elizabeth, what exactly does this TV do?

Elizabeth: Shh! Just watch.

Elizabeth walks over to Will and sits on his lap.

An up beat music appears on the TV; at the same time two people slowly fade up.

Commodore Norrington: Hello and welcome to the half past the hour of seven o'clock new live. I am Commodore Norrington and here with me is the beautiful Sarah Howard, Sarah.

Sarah Howard: That twas sweet Commodore but I still don't like you. Today we spotted the rather strong, brave, and handsome William Turner, best known as Will, running from a large crowd of girls. Later on we'll be hearing more aout that.

Norrington: Interesting choice of words. Also, is Barbossa really dead or has he fooled us all? Earlier this week someone swore they saw him lurking in the darkness of an apple orchard. Let's go over to Scarlett to hear more, Scarlett.

Scarlett: Thank you Nory dear. I'm Scarlett, soon to be Mrs. Commodore. I'm here with ILeeN and Ben Dover, these two small minded people claim they spotted the yellow-green eyed Barbossa lurking around their apple orchard. So what makes you think that thing in your apple orchard was Barbossa?

Ben: Well, my wife ILeeN used to be one of the servants on The Black Pearl and...

ILeeN intterupted Ben very quickly.

ILeeN: Thanks Ben for letting my mum know that I was on The Black Pearl. Well if we must, I could smell him. I know it sounds silly but for being around those bloody pirates. And besides he has this astranged obsession with apples. And I just know it's him, I can feel it!

Scarlett: Well there ya are. You've heard it yourself. You make the judgement. Just be on the look out. Back to ya Nory dear.

Norrington: Thank you Scarlett. And now you know that I am off the market. OH YES, and Barbossa may still be alive.

Sarah: And after this break we'll find out why the stud William Turner was running from a crowd of girls.

Fades out and goes to a double shot expresso commercial.


	3. News Cast Part II

A/N: Well here you go!! Chapter 3 R&R PLEASE!!! Is It Really That Hard?? Thanks to those of you who have reviewed... You know who you are!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Elizabeth (Swan) Turner. I don not own Will Turner. I do not own Commodore Norrington. I do not own Sarah Howard (though she is MY friend so BACK OFF). I do not ow Harry Potter (it is he who owns I). I do not own Ron Wesley (he also owns I). I do not own Hermione Granger. I do own the Camera Man. I do own this story plot (so please no stealing must ask me first).

Chapter 3: News Cast Part II

Elizabeth: You never told me you were chased by a large crowd of girls. Why?

Will: You didn't ask. They were chasing me because I saved their lives or so they said and they wanted to thank me like women do in Singapore and trust me you wouldn't like that.

Elizabeth: Singapore?

The up beat music comes back.

Sarah: PLEASE COMMODORE, I'm not that kind of girl. Besides you're getting married. THINK OF SCARLETT!

Norrington: I don't even like her. Ya know ya want me. Just a little kiss, PLEEAASE...

Camera Man: Ummm... Commo-- COMMODORE, we're on air.

Sarah: Now that you've had a nice break let's go to Harry Potter and Ron Wesley who talked with Will Turner earlier this day.

Harry Potter: I'm Harry Potter here with my friend Ron Wesley and behind me is my other friend Hermione. We're her with Will wondering why he's running from girls.

Ron Wesley: So, why are you running?

Will: Well, I helped them out with picking dresses for their and they think I saved their lives and...

Loud Screams come from no where. A crowd of girls come in sight. Will turns and runs.

Hermione: He's sooo DREAMY!! Too bad there aren't REAL men like him at Hogwarts.

Ron rolls his eyes in disgust.

Harry: And there you have it. Poor fellow. Well best of luck to 'em all.

Norrington: Yes best of luck to 'em. More after this break. So don't you move a muscle.


	4. A Sparrow's Interview

A/N: You've earned it. Here is Ch4. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R!!!!! We need reviews in order to keep this going and we wanna keep this going. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. **_ADVERTISEMENT: A NEW HARRY POTTER FANFIC BY GIRL-WITH-WINX WILL BE COMING TO A FANFIC NEAR YOU!!_**

Jack: Yes we want reviews!! Congrads you got my starting chapter. Ther will be more of me if you reivew, SAVVY??

Diclaimer: I do not own Norrington (nor ever want to). I do not own Sarah Howard (though she is MY friend so BACk OFF). I do own BJ Watson (which is I). I do not own Barbossa (he smells too bad). I do not own Jack ("Jack: I own this luv!" 'Yeah ok in Jack's dreams). I do not own Will Turner. I do not own Elizabeth. I do own the Rum girl also (but you guys can use her anytime).

Norrington: Did you miss us? On to our last subject of news for the night, Sarah.

Sarah: This next man that we are about to see is a man that you can count on to be very honest about his dishonesty. He fought with and along side our very own Will Turner. Went rounds with Barbossa and is now the captain of the Black Pearl. This is Sarah Howard turning your attention to BJ Watson. BJ if you will.

BJ: Thanks Sarah. I'm BJ Watson here with the one, the only Captain Jack Sparrow. Mr. Sparrow, good to have you with us.

Jack: CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW; Mr. Sparrow was my Father. But please... Call me Jack.

BJ: OOK... Jack... So, how did you meet Will Turner?

Jack: It really depends on which Will it might be.

BJ: Will Turner Jr. I suppose. Elizabeth Swan married him.

Jack: AWE YES. The lady stealer. Well that'd be a long story. I suggest to everyone watch the movie Pirates of the Carribean now on DVD and VIDEO. That should explain quite a bit. I sure hope they got mi good side.

BJ: I see. I have a question about Scarlett! Have you ever found out why she slapped you?

Jack: SCARLETT! She's gettin hitched to the Commodore bid me wrong. No, no I never did find out actually. But hey, ya can't expect me ta find everything out by mi onesy can ya? Ya either sail under mi cammand or ya can't. I guess she couldn't, Savvy?

BJ: No, not really. What is your favourite past time hobby. And please, be specific for the sake of everyone out there.

Jack: Well, I like to pully mi deck-chair out and drink up mi favourite delight while day dreaming.

BJ: Don't mind me asking but what IS your favourite delight?

Jack: RUM! RUM YES RUM! I love mi rum. Oh yeah, do ya have any rum? If ya don't mind.

A girl with a large rum bottle walks onto set.

Rum Girl: There you are... Jack.

The Rum Girl winks at Jack then leaves.

Jack: THANKS LOVE!! And I'll be seein you later.

Jack guzzles down some rum.

BJ: Better? Well, anyway, let's move on. How about we answer some fan questions. Here's one from Doora Nobb. She asks; Jack, why were you and Barbossa enemies?

Jack: We used to be the best of chums but I liked grapes more than apples. One day we got in a fight about fruit and I threw all the apples over board and he got extremely mad at me, called me a bloody rat and had the whole crew turn on me. They dropped me off on this Island somewhere. But I was in luck because it was loaded with rum. No worries now! I've got mi ship back AND mi grapes.

The lights and power go out. The sky turns a smokey grey and lightening flickers while lighting up the room.

Elizabeth: WILL... What just happened?

Will: The Black Pearl.


	5. News Station Chaos

A/N: Now that the power has went out things are going to get a little chaotic! So buckle your belts and grab a hold of your chairs because you are going to be caught up in a whoorl of excitement. By The Way, thanx to all of you who have been faithful keep it up!!! Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Commodore Norrington. I do not own Sarah Howard ( though she is my friend so people back off ). I do not own Scarlett. I do not own Mort Rainey from Secret Window (Yes Mort Rainey is making a guest appearance). I do own BJ Watson (which is I). I do own the Camera Man.

Chapter 5: News Station Chaos

At the News Center bloody chaos has broken free. Scarlett is running around like a chicken with its head cut off while screaming at the top of her lungs. Norrington is holding on to Sarah like a scared little boy.

Sarah: Commodore, PLEASE!! Get a grip for goodness sake. Pull yourself together solider, don't let Scarlett see you like this. She's already a mess.

Sarah pushes Norrington off of her and lights to candles.

Sarah: Take this and go check on BJ and Jack. I'll try to calm Scarlett down.

Norrington: If I hate anything worse than the darkness it's that bloody pirate. But if you... (sighs) then so it be.

Sarah and the Camera Man run over to Scarlett while Norrington goes to find Jack and BJ.

Norrington: OUCH! What the... SWEET VIRGIN MARY MOTHER OF JESUS!!!

Jack: Sorry about that mate. Jus ta find my way around with milady here.

Norrington: WELL FIND YOUR FOOT OFF MY TOE!

Jack: Again, sorry.

BJ: Give me that!

BJ takes the candle from Norrington nad heads towards the News Center entrance.

Jack: What for my I gotta get my pack. And can't forget my hat!

Jack walks over to the table where his hat and pack was set.

Norrington: Bloody Pirate.

Jack: I HEARD THAT!!!

Mort Rainey walks by (a/n: mort is from Secret Window).

Mort Rainey: Rubber Necker!

Norrington, BJ, and Jack look at each other.

BJ: Umm... OOK! Maybe we should go check on things outside.

They walk into the news area. Sarah and the Camera Man finally got Scarlett to calm down.

Scarlett: Nory dear, I thought something happened to you.

Scarlett runs over and jumps on Norrington. Norrington begins to cough.

Sarah: That's it Scarlett! Tighter! Tighter!

BJ: Are you going yet?

BJ pulls Jack towards the entrance doors. Norrington, Sarah, and Scarlett follow.

Jack: Cotton Swabs!!! Slow down love. I only gots two legs.

Jack holds up three fingers. (a/n: Jack's a little drunk.)

Sarah: Ya think Jack's had enough to drink?

Everyone ignores Sarah and runs out the doors.

The wind howls and the trees shiver.

Scarlett: Nory, what is it?

Norrington: I have no bloody clue!

BJ and Sarah: Jack?!?

Jack: The Pearl... She's come home ta daddy!


	6. Black Pearl DownUnda

Well I haven't got any new reviews from anyone yet. But I felt like putting more chapters up. Soo u lucky ducklings get chapters for free. And thank you to all of the people that have read my story but there is just one eensy-weensy wittle problem... YOU HAVEN'T BEEN REVIEWING!!! Sorry about that people I get kinda moody. Trust me when I say that it will get better. I already have eleven chapters written but I can put them up unless I get more reviews. Also there will be a Harry Potter Fic coming soon so be watching for that. Well sorry for such a Long a/n.... Heres the disclaimer:

There are only five characters in this chapter soo this is going to be a shorter disclaimer than others. I do not own Gibbs, Barbossa (nor do I ever want to), Mr. Cotton, or Mr. Cotton's parrot. But I do own Morgonna who is Gibbs' girlfriend. Please do not steal my plot or characters. If you want to use them please ask me and then you have to give me the credit. (sorry people thats just the way things sork). I don't own POTC! I do own this plot. I dont own the Black Pearl either. Onward to the story...

**Chapter 6: Black Pearl Down-Unda**

While all heck was breaking out at the News Center, even more is letting loose on the Pearl.

Gibbs: Yoho! Yoho! A pirates life for me. I've got me ship and me crew. Hurray! Hurray! And WOOHOO! Yoho! Yoho! A pirates life for me.

Gibbs started to repeat the verse but was interrupted by his new Bonnie Lass, Morgonna.

Morgonna: Can't you find something else to sing?!? For crying out loud you aren't even singing the correct words. I can't wait to meet this Jack Sparrow. All the stories... I wonder if they be true!?!

(to himself) Gibbs: I always knew bringin' a woman on board brings ye bad luck.

Just then a terrible storm hit the Pearl.

Mr. Cotton's Parrot: BLOODY MURDER! BLOODY MURDER!

Morgonna: What in the bloody combat was that?

Right then the storm stopped.

Gibbs: Hmm... Musta jus' been one them ocean things, ya know?

Morgonna: NO! Not really.

By this time Gibbs has stopped steering and the Pearl drifts off course **CRASH **The crew, Gibbs, and Morgonna fell to the deck in unison.

Gibbs: What in the name of Mary is going on?

Morgonna: Who's Mary?

Everyone walks toward the front of the ship. As Gibbs looks at what happened his face turns as white as snow.

Gibbs: OH NO... NOT GOOD... SO NOT GOOD... WHAT'VE I DONE?... NO, NO, NO... THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING... IT'S NOT... IT'S JUST A NIGHTMARE... OOOH JACKS GONNA KILL ME... THE PEARL... WRECKED!!!

Morgonna: Ya BLOODY BAFOON! Jack's gonna kill you alright! Ya've really donnit this time 'ey?

Barbossa: WHAT'VE YA DONE TA MY SHIP?!? My precious Pearl! Boooo Hoooo Hooooo... NOOOOO!!! BLOODY IDIOT... I DID A LOT OF WORK TA TRY TA COMMANDEER THIS SHIP AND NOW IT'S TRASH!!!

Everyone turns around and looks at Barbossa. The ship shakes and makes a loud noise. The Pearl begins to sink.

Morgonna: You really donnit now. SINKING Jack's ship.

Barbossa: It's MY SHIP!

Morgonna: OH NO! THE SHIP! It's -- it's -- S...S...SINKING! We're all gonna die!

Barbossa rolls his eyes, then turns Morgonna toward the direction of an island.

Barbossa: There's 7 safety boats and an island. We're not going to die.

Morgonna: Oh.

Gibbs: You're... You're supposed... Oh nevermind, let's get off this death bed of a ship.

Most of the crew make it to the island.

Gibbs: Jack killed you! But you're alive!?!

Barbaossa: That's right. But yet hmmm.... WRONG!!! You see that was fake blood of course. I fooled everyone. Tee...Hee...Hee! You got any apples? The prankster is hungry!


End file.
